Mutsuki
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |Valentine2015_Note = |WhiteDay2015 = ええっと、如月ちゃんと提督にクッキー焼いたけど... 食べてくれるかにゃ～ |WhiteDay2015_EN = Umm, I made some cookies for Kisaragi-chan & the Admiral.... Would you like to try some?~ |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |WhiteDay2015_Note = Also appeared on White Day 2016 |SecondAnniversary2015 = およ？二周年にゃしぃ～。提督、如月ちゃん、二周年だよ、二周年！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Oh? Second anniversary～? Admiral! Kisaragi-chan! It's the second anniversary! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip= |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 如月ちゃん、最近雨が多いね。そうだ！テルテル坊主作ろう？如月ちゃんと睦月の！ |RainySeason2015_EN = Kisaragi-chan, there sure has been a lot of rain recently. Oh yeah! Let's make some teruteru-bouzu! One each for Kisaragi-chan and Mutsuki! |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = Teru teru bozu |MidSummer2015 = およ？提督、一泳ぎに行くのかにゃ？睦月もお付き合いするの！水着、水着！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Oh? You going for a dip in the water, Admiral? Mutsuki is coming too! Swimsuit, swimsuit! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = 如月ちゃん、クリスマスだよ！このケーキも甘くて美味しいにゃー！ほらほら～！ |Christmas2015_EN = Kisaragi-chan, it's Christmas! This cake is sweet and delicioush! Here, here~! |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 早いにゃ～。もう師走にゃしぃ～。如月ちゃんと一緒に大掃除しなきゃ。ふう・・・。 |EndofYear2015_EN = So fast nya~. It's already December nya~. Must do some cleaning with Kisaragi-chan. fuu... |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = Tama, is that you? Joke aside, Shiwasu(師走) is an old Japanese name for December. |Setsubun2016 = おりょ？節分ですか～、節分なんですか。睦月投げます！えーい！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Oyo? It's Setsubun? It's Setsubun! Mutsuki is going to throw! Hyah! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = From Setsubun 2015 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = およ？！三周年にゃしい！えへへ、提督、如月ちゃん三周年だよ！三周年！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Oh?! It's the third anniversary! Ehehe, Admiral, Kisaragi-chan, it's the third anniversary! The third anniversary! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 如月ちゃん、最近雨が多いね。そうだ、てるてる坊主作ろう、如月ちゃんと睦月の！ |RainySeason2016_EN = It's been raining a lot recently, Kisaragi-chan. Ah, let's make some teru teru bozus! One for Kisaragi-chan & one for me! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance *Mutsuki wears a uniform shared with the second member of the Mutsuki-class, Kisaragi. She wears a school uniform-esque garment that is half-opened to expose her navel, with a green skirt and brown pantyhose. *On her second upgrade, she wears a black jacket with the characters "睦月改二" on the jacket's sleeves. She gains the Mutsuki-class' signature moon-shaped trinket on her jacket and on her red ribbon on her collar, and retains her pantyhose. She gains a few Japanese camellia flowers on her rigging. Appearances in derivative works *Mutsuki appears in the anime adaptation of Kantai Collection. She shows Fubuki her new shared quarters like a tour guide after welcoming her to the 3rd Torpedo Squadron which also contains Yuudachi and the Sendai sisters. Notes *Mutsuki's Kai Ni form allows her to equip (Toku) Daihatsu Landing Craft, Daihatsu Landing Craft (Type 89 Medium Tank & Landing Force) and Toku Daihatsu Landing Craft + 11th Tank Regiment. Trivia *Sunk in air attack August 25, 1942 northeast of Santa Isabel Island, Solomon Islands (7°47′S 160°13′E). *Her name is an archaic word for January, specifically the first month of Japan's Lunar Calendar, which is no longer in use. * Mutsuki was the name ship of her class, but since she was commissioned after Kisaragi (Mutsuki on March 25, 1926, Kisaragi on December 21, 1925), she is thought of as Kisaragi's younger sister. * Received her Kai Ni on April 23, 2015. * Some sources consider that the Mutsuki class and the previous Second Kamikaze class were only sub-classes of the Minekaze class due to a very similar design, kind of how the Ayanami class and Akatsuki class are considered sub-Fubuki classes. Quests * Required by Quest A33, Quest A34, Quest B22 and Quest B24. Category:Mutsuki Class Category:Destroyers